


Speaks of Men In the Rain

by chocobos



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobos/pseuds/chocobos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is blind when it comes to love, and Eames is the one who takes it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaks of Men In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [ae_match](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/3933.html).

  
Sometimes, when Arthur is alone, shivering and naked, he feels the most beautiful, because no one is there to tell him that he’s not (and even if they tell him the affirmative, that he is beautiful, it’s a lie   
;   
it’s all a lie).   


Today isn’t any different.

Arthur is the kind of man who doesn’t get attached easily because of years of training to tell him not to, but when he does it’s all he does, it’s all he breathes. He’s an independent man with dependent tendencies and if there is one thing that can tear him apart, it’s Eames. He was perfect, to Arthur, and to practically everyone else.

He was a forger   
:   
the one who faked emotions and slipped behind different identities for anonymous corporations   
.  H   
e should have seen this coming, but he didn’t. Arthur is blind when it comes to love, and Eames is the one who took it all.

“I won’t hurt you,” he had said, and Arthur had followed, because he didn’t believe that a man with pretty lips and bright eyes would be the one to break him.

He had broken him in more ways than one   
.  N   
ow here he is, laying on the bed that they used to share naked, consumed by emotion that he doesn't want to feel.   
 H   
e wants to lock it all away   
;   
lock away everything that Eames was, because he wasn't a bad man: he was a good man caught between bad circumstance without enough drive to succeed. 

“I love you,” he had whispered into Arthur’s   
sweat-matted   
hair, his    
fingers tracing   
invisible lines on his shoulders. He   
believed it   
, and he confirmed his feelings too; there was no reason to hide from emotion when the expert of them all was coming clean.

  
“I know,” Arthur had said   
.   
“I love you too.”

Those words are killing him now   
.   
Eames had promised him that he would never be the one to step out, and he has no idea why he’s so surprised that he broke that promise. He knows the Brit   
.  He's   
known him since they were both twenty in the military when he was just a boy from a small town in England with crooked teeth and an even more crooked personality.

“I trust you,” Arthur had told him one night when they were looking up at the stars, smoking cigarettes with beers in their hand.

This was the night of destruction (Arthur never knew), this was    
the night that    
changed him forever (Arthur should’ve known), this was the night of emotion that he could no longer contain.

“Oh, love,” he had whispered, sounding broken, cradling Arthur’s cheek with a shaky hand. “You shouldn’t.”

“I do,” Arthur had said.

And he did, he still does, because even a fractured heart can’t shatter the seemingly perfect picture of Eames that still holds in his mind.

After all, the man was only trying to save himself, even if it ended up shattering Arthur completely.

“I’ll miss you,” He whispers into nothing, because Eames will never hear, he’ll never be around, and he’ll never call, or write, or text, or contact him.

Tonight, he imagines Eames answering him back, as the wind that flows through his window, as the water that hits the roof (thud, thud, pat).

Sometimes, when Arthur is alone, shivering, and naked, he feels the most beautiful.   
  
  
  



End file.
